I love you for the past and the future
by CN Scarlet
Summary: Akhir penantian Sakura yang hampir putus asa setelah ditinggal Sasuke... Kembalinya lelaki berambut raven itu dan... Dan.. Dan... Baca sendiri lah! (bad summary over OOC) ONESHOOT *bener gak sih nulisnya?*


Past for the furture

Sasuke Uciha x Sakura Haruno

Naruto milik masashi kishimoto

Cerita ini milik saya

Itadakimasu!

2^o^9

Seorang gadis cantik berambut pink lembut panjang sedang menangis dibawah pohon sakura kering di gerbang Konoha. Pakaian merah dengan lambang keluarga Harunonya dihinggapi salju pertama yang turun di awal musim dingin. Ditempat ini, baru saja seseorang yang sangat berharga baginya meninggalkannya. Sahabat terbaik, sekaligus kekasih hatinya. Entah untuk sementara atau untuk selamanya.

Ini masa lalu.

Waktu berlalu begitu cepat. gadis lugu berambut pink panjang yang lugu dan cengeng telah lama menghilang. Sekarang gadis itu berubah menjadi gadis berambut pendek dengan pakaian merah tanpa lengan dan rok pendek merah jambu yang menonjolkan beberapa lekukan tubuhnya yang berubah semakin indah.

Sakura Haruno yang dulu telah berubah. Kini dia adalah seorang ninja medis yang tangguh, kemampuan pengobatannya sudah melebihi Tsunade. Dia kuat, namanya terkenal di desa Konoha. Bahkan desa-desa disekitar Konohagakure tahu kehebatannya. Kini gadis itu sedang melamun sendirian di kantor nona Tsunade, setelah menyelesaikan bertumpuk-tumpuk berkas yang menggunung disudut ruangan.

" Sakura-chan, ayo kita makan ramen di Ichiraku! " Teriak seseorang dari atas atap rumah sakit Konohagakure. Sakura menatap bosan anak laki-laki berambut kuning jabrig yang barusan memanggilnya lalu menggeleng pelan tanda menolak tawaran itu. dia lalu menghampiri jendela tempat sakura melamun itu secepat kilat. Dia adalah sahabatnya, mencintainya namun tak pernah mengerti isi hatinya. Itulah dia, Uzumaki Naruto.

" Heh Sakura-chan, kau masih memikirkan teme? "

Jleb! Entah mengapa pertanyaan itu seakan menusuk tepat di uluh hati Sakura. Dia melamun, hanya melamun kosong. Kenapa sih Naruto malah membahas itu dan membangkitkan kembali kenangan yang berusaha dikubur gadis merah muda itu. Dia punya kelemahan, itulah kelemahannya. Masalalu.

" Gomenne Saki-chan, aku tidak bermaksud begitu. Sebenarnya... " Naruto bergerak mendekati Sakura, membisikkan kelanjutan kalimatnya.

Tak jauh dari sana, tepat di pucuk pohon rimbun yang ada diatas bukit, seorang laki-laki bertopeng dengan rambut hitam mencuat bak bokong ayam dan pakaian kimono longgar yang memamerkan dada bidangnya sedang melihat sesuatu dengan teropong. Lensanya menangkap pemandangan Sakura dan Naruto. Dia mendesis dari balik topengnya, darinya memang terlihat kedua orang itu seperti sedang berciuman. Apalagi kemudian setelah sikuning itu meninggalkan Sakura, dia melihat gadis itu memegang bibirnya dengan mata tersipit dan pipi memerah.

Dia menurunkan teropong dan topengnya. Dibalik topeng itu tersembunyi sepasang onyx indah, hidung mancung, paras tirus, dan bibir ranum yang membuat siapapun takkan tahan untuk tidak mengecupnya. Wajah itu tentu sangat tampan jika tersenyum. sayangnya, suasana hati pemiliknya yang asbrud menampakkan kesuraman disana. dia pria yang dulu dipuja banyak wanita, termasuk gadis pink yang tadi diintipnya. Dia adalah bibit klan Uciha terakhir yang hidup, Sasuke Uciha.

Waktu beranjak senja. Gadis Haruno itu kembali terlihat berdiri di gerbang Konoha. Menatap langit senja dengan tatapan kosong dan membiarkan angin malam musim gugur menerpa tubuh kurusnya. Ada harapan yang masih tertinggal diantara puing-puing kenangan yang berusaha dibuangnya. Tidak, dia takkan bisa, dia terlalu mencintainya, dia terlalu setia menunggunya. Sesungguhnya dia tidak pernah membuang cinta itu, dia memendamnya. " Sasuke-kun " bisiknya pada angin lembut yang nyaris menjatuhkannya. Nyaris, bila tak ada tangan kekar yang menahannya.

Sasuke terdiam ditempat persembunyiannya. Dibalik pohon besar dekat gadis pink itu berdiri melamun. Dekat namun takkan terdeteksi, kemampuannya menyembunyikan cakra ternyata sudah melebihi kata mahir. Dia tersentak saat gadis itu hendak terjatuh. Namun ada seseorang lain yang menarik gadis itu dan memeluknya, membuat Sasuke menggeram sebal. Apalagi melihat orang itu berambut mencuat sepertinya, bahkan seluruh tampilannya juga menyerupai dirinya. Bunshin, tentu saja, siapapun yang berani meniru dirinya harus mendapat pelajaran. Apalagi itu untuk memeluk wanitanya.

Tunggu. Masih pantaskah Sakura disebut wanitanya? Dia bahkan nyaris membunuh gadis itu dengan tangannya sendiri. namun bagaimanapun dan selama apapun dia menolak Sakura, kenyataannya malah sebaliknya. Gadis itu ada didalam pikirannya, hatinya, jiwanya. Bahkan sejak pertama kalinya bertemu sebagai murid seperguruan ninja. Dia masih ingat nyaris bersorak saat tau satu tim dengan Sakura dulu. nyaris, jika dia tidak ingat seberapa mahalnya harga diri klan Uciha yang melekat padanya.

Sakura hampir hilang kendali. Tapi dia menyadari bahwa itu bukan Sasuke yang dicarinya. Baunya berbeda, Sasuke yang dia kenal memiliki aroma khas yang membuatnya betah. Ditonjoknya orang yang memeluknya itu sekuat tenaga. Bunshinnya pecah, ternyata itu adalah salah satu ninja dari Sunnagakure yang mengidolakannya. " Jangan pernah menirukan Sasuke hanya untuk mendekatiku atau kubunuh kau dengan tanganku sendiri! " teriak sakura yang langsung membuat lelaki tidak tahu malu itu lari menjauhinya.

dia mendecih sebal. Ditendangnya pohon disampingnya dengan ganas sampai roboh. Sakura uring-uringan tidak jelas hingga dia tidak menyadari seseorang memukulnya dari belakang hingga dia pingsan.

Sasuke Uciha menyandarkan punggungnya pada dinding gua. Tangannya memeluk hasil curiannya dengan begitu posesif. Dia sudah memutuskan, daripada kehilangan orang yang dicintainya sekali lagi atau melihat orang lain memeluk gadisnya dengan menggunakan wujud dirinya lebih baik dia melepaskan sedikit harga dirinya yang setinggi langit.

" Sakit... " bisik gadis itu tanpa membuka kelopak matanya.

Sasuke tersenyum mengetahui Sakura telah sadar. Gadis itu hendak bangun dan meninju orang yang memeluknya, tapi Sasuke semakin mempererat pelukannya. " Diamlah Saki, kau merepotkan " bisiknya pelan.

" Sasuke? " tanya Sakura memastikan. Sudah banyak sekali yang memakai wujud itu demi untuk mendekatinya, tapi yang ini berbeda. Terlalu sempurna untuk tiruan.

" Hn"

Sekarang Sakura yakin bahwa orang dihadapannya adalah Sasuke yang asli, dia lalu balas memeluknya sembari menangis sesegrukan. Sasuke benar-benar berubah. Dia membelai pucuk kepala Sakura untuk menenangkannya.

" Sasu, kau berubah. Kemana perginya harga dirimu? "

" Hn "

" Sa-su-ke U-ci-ha, ini benar kau bukan?... "

Sasuke mendengus perlahan. Kambuhnya penyakit cerewet Sakura adalah salah satu yang tidak bisa dia hindari, apalagi dihentikan. Ini adalah sisi menyebalkan Sakura bagi Sasuke, sekaligus yang paling disukainya dari gadis itu.

"Hn, ini aku saki. Asli! " kata Sasuke sembari mengusut-ngusut rambut pink Sakura. Dasar Sasuke, si irit bicara.

" benarkah? "

"hn, kau menyebalkan!... " Ucapan Sasuke terputus oleh kecupan Sakura di bibirnya secara tiba-tiba. Singkat namun ciuman curian itu berhasil berhasil membuat wajah datar tampan Sasuke memerah. " Dan nekat " sasuke melanjutkan kalimatnya, tapi nyaris tidak terdengar.

" hehehe... " Sakura hanya nyengir meresponnya. Sasuke jadi teringat dengan Naruto, lelaki itu selalu tersenyum apapun yang terjadi, dan lagi... lelaki itu... telah mencium Sakuranya!

CUP~

Sakura membelalakan kedua mata hijaunya. Sasuke membalas ciuman Sakura secara tiba-tiba, tapi dengan cara yang lebih kasar. Terkesan memaksa, untuk itulah Sakura memberontak.

Sasuke berusaha memasukan lidahnya pada mulut sakura dan gadis itu berusaha mengeraskan bibirnya yang dihisap-hisap. Geram, Sasuke pun menggigit bibir Sakura untuk melancarkan french kiss nya. gagal. Sakura tetap bersikeras menolaknya. Dia mendorong lelaki itu walau pada akhirnya dia sendiri kalah karena tenaganya terkuras.

Sedikit atau banyak, harus Sakura akui bahwa dia menikmati ciuman Sasuke dan ingin membalasnya. Hanya dia merasa tempatnya dan alasan Sasuke menciumnya salah, karena itu dia bertahan. Sasuke yang merasa tidak puas meremas dada kanan Sakura. Gadis itu mendesah, Sasuke akhirnya berhasil memasukan lidahnya dan mengubek-ubek isi mulut sakura. Manis, itulah yang dirasankannya.

Air mata meleleh melewati pipi Sakura yang kembung kempis karena perbuatan Sasuke. Lelaki itu menghentikan aksinya merasakan liquid bening itu juga menyentuh bibirnya. Bibir sakura basah oleh salvia Sasuke.

" Kenapa Sasu? "

" Kau menyebalkan Saki, kenapa kau menolakku? " Bentak Sasuke membuat Sakura shock. " apakah Naruto lebih bisa memuaskanmu? "

" Tidak Sasu, Naruto tidak pernah melakukan apapun padaku. Hari ini dia melamar Hinata dan tidak ada siapapun yang dia beritahu selainku sebelum pernikahannya benar-benar terjadi... "

" Kau milikku Saki. Dulu, kini, dan nanti " kata-kata itu berhasil membuat Sakura senang bukan main. Pipinya memerah seperti tomat. Namun setetes darah meluncur dari bibirnya yang bengkak, membuat Sasuke jadi khawatir. " Saki... "

" Jangan khawatir Sasu, kau tadi menggigit bibirku " kata Sakura menyadari luka di bibirnya dan langsung menyembuhkannya.

Untuk pertama kalinya senyum tulus terukir di wajah tampan Sasuke.

End.

;;;

;;;

A/U/T/H/O/R numpang bacot====

Khusus cerita ini dibuat untuk Den-chan (Shinn Asuka Muyana), yang udah nyabar hati dengan semua rumor yang beredar di Arsel-gakuen. Dan buat temen2 di kamar sebelah sono yg lagi nyanyi lagu cicak-cicak dengan berbagai versi, yg membuat author ngakak sampai kentut2 (readers = "pantes bau " *tutup hidung) hahaha, lupakan!

Gomenne Den-chan, aku emang nggak bisa terang-terangan kayak yang lain tapi... DAISUKI, HONTOUNI AISHITERU... (author = "aduuuh, gw ngomong apaan sih" *blushing)

(Readers= "JANGAN LEBAY DEH LU THOR!")

Okeh-okeh-okeeeeeh! Khusus buat kalian minna, minta Reviewnya dong... ya ya ya :D

Salam hangat

ScarletCn


End file.
